


Bedtime Snack

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Bedtime Snack

Title: Bedtime Snack  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #56: Gluttony  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Bedtime Snack

~

“Ready for dessert?” Harry asked.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “All right.”

Harry picked up a box of chocolates. “Great, let’s take these upstairs,” he said.

“Why? What are you planning to do there?”

“Eat them in bed for dessert.”

“You cannot consume those in our bed, they’ll make a mess.”

“I’ll be careful,” Harry said.

Severus shook his head. “The way you eat? Plus, it’s gluttony to eat chocolates in bed. Decadence...”

“They’re part of dinner,” Harry said.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed?”

“Plus, I plan to eat them off your body,” Harry said, grinning as Severus Apparated them upstairs.

~


End file.
